1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the electronic communication industry has led to many advances in electronic devices, in particular, portable terminals. For example, based on the advances in technology, a smart phone, classified as a cellular phone, is now able to provide various advanced features and functions such as web surfing, music listening, movie watching, capturing a video image of a subject, capturing a still image, data communication with another smart phone, etc., in addition to a basic telephony function. Further, new functions are continuously added to address users' demands.
Since electronic devices such as the aforementioned smart phone are designed to be conveniently carried by users in everyday life, an overall volume of the terminal becomes slim while gradually diversifying the aforementioned functions and maintaining high performance.
Further, peripheral devices used together with these electronic devices are also under development. Representative examples thereof may include a Bluetooth device capable of communicating with a peer user or listening to music through near field communication with respect to the electronic device, a removable speaker device selectively connected to the electronic device to amplify an output speaker sound, a mount device for mounting the electronic device thereon, etc.
In particular, the mount device is also called a ‘docking station’, and is applied to various devices to perform a unique function while mounting the electronic device. In general, the docking station has a mounting groove in a center portion to support the electronic device by partially inserting the electronic device therein. A connector is provided in a protruding manner to a lower portion of the mounting groove to electronically connect a connector port of the electronic device. Therefore, the docking station can be used for various purposes by connecting with the connector. For example, the docking station can charge the electronic device or can interwork with at least one speaker provided together to convert a sound output from the electronic device into a high quality sound.
However, since the conventional docking station is simply designed to expose a device mounting groove including a connector according to a size of an electronic device which is used outside the docking station, there is a problem in that its outer appearance is adversely affected when the docking station is not equipped with the electronic device, and an inner portion of the electronic device is contaminated by entering of external foreign material, which leads to an erroneous operation of the docking station.
To address this problem, a docking body used to mount the device is implemented such that, in case of using the docking body, the docking body itself rotates to expose the device mounting groove for mounting the device, and otherwise, in case of not using the docking body, the docking body is used as a cover.
Such a rotating docking body requires an additional lock hold and release element (e.g., a locking button provided in one side of the docking station) to prevent self rotation when it is pressed by a self-rotation member in a direction for docking the device, and has an inconvenient structure in which the docking body rotates selectively only when the additional lock hold and release element is manipulated by a user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved docking station of which a connector and a mounting groove for an electronic device can be selectively disposed therein when the docking station is not in use.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.